Warriors The New Clans Book One: Into The Forest
by Echofall
Summary: The brightest stars shine in the dark of the night, and after dusk will always come dawn. Midnight and Dusk are both ordinary kittypets. When they run into a sparky young cat called Arrowpaw, an apprentice of IceClan, and are offered to join the Clan, they are being offered an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Arrowpaw

The warm breeze of the wind made Midnight feel glad to be free. Almost. He and his older brother, Dusk, had been kittypets for around 12 moons. He never left the Twoleg nest. Until today. He padded out into the clearing, where the two Twoleg kits played. "Where are you going?" Dusk called out of the shadows. "Oh, umm, just looking at the forest." He explained. "OK, be careful, remember what happened to Marshmallow?" He added. "Hard to forget when you keep reminding me with every little thing I do!" Midnight added over his shoulder. As he padded towards the forest, he felt more like himself, more free. He looked around. _I wonder what lies beyond the forest..._ he asked himself. A flash of brown caught his eye. He spun around quickly, to find that a brown tom was lashing a paw at his muzzle. _Help!_ he thought. _This must be a wild cat. I wonder where they live?_ When he started to battle back, another cat leaped onto the tom. He yelped, but held his ground. It was Dusk. "You see? This is why you don't wander too close to the forest!" He hissed. "You couldn't have resisted either! I know you better than that." Midnight replied, out of breath. The brown tom stumbled on his paws and fell to the ground. He hopped up, tail high. "I've never seen kittypets fight like that!" He exclaimed. "Who are you?" Dusk asked. "Oh! Right, I'm Arrowpaw. I was sent here by our leader, Frozenstar, to hunt for prey." "Oh, I'm Midnight, and this is my brother, Dusk." Midnight said. Dusk nudged him. "Didn't mother teach you not to talk to strangers?" He breathed. Then, as he saw Midnight droop his head, he remembered. They had no mother. "This is IceClan territory. But now that theres a Twoleg den with dangerous kittypets, we might want to give this part to StormClan," Arrowpaw added, sounding cheery. "Clan?" Midnight asked, sounding suddenly interested. "Right, well, there are four Clans, IceClan, SunClan, StormClan, and ShadeClan. I'm in the best of the four, IceClan." He replied. Midnight picked up a strange tingling scent, like Arrowpaw's. "Oh no, you guys may want to go, thats Frozenstar." Arrowpaw added. "Your leader?" Midnight asked. "Yes." Arrowpaw said. Frozenstar padded out. Midnight looked shocked. "Bow down." Arrowpaw whispered. Midnight and Dusk dipped their heads in respect. "Arrowpaw! Who are these kittypets?" Frozenstar demanded. "T-this is Midnight, and his brother Dusk." Arrowpaw stammered. Frozenstar inspected the two kittypets, Midnight was very fluffy, while Dusk sleek and muscular. They were both black, with green eyes. "Very well." He replied. "I was watching you battle with Arrowpaw." He said. "You were?!" Arrowpaw exclaimed. "I mean, of course you were..." Frozenstar just sat down. "IceClan needs brave and proud warriors," he murmured. "Does that mean..." Arrowpaw began. "Yes." Frozenstar broke in. "Midnight and Dusk, Would you like to become a part of IceClan and learn the ways of a warrior? You'll have to give up the soft life of a kittypet to do so." He added. Midnight and Dusk just looked at each other. "We could train as apprentices together! And we could share tongues and eat voles and mice together and hunt together and battle side by side!" Arrowpaw exclaimed. " We need to think about it before we make a final decision." Dusk decided. Frozenstar dipped his head. "My deputy, Darkcloud, will be here to receive your answer at dawn." Then he and Arrowpaw padded away, Arrowpaw yowling in goodbye. "So?" Midnight asked. "It would be cool to be a Clan cat." Dusk replied. "But it would also be hard. Think about the winters, no soft beds, no heated dens." Midnight sighed. "But we would get used to it. It's a new opportunity for both of us." Dusk acknowledged him. "I guess you're right. So have we made a decision?" Midnight asked. "Yes." Dusk replied. They heard a yell from the Twolegs. "Be up tomorrow and meet me by the forest." Dusk said. "Ok," Midnight replied. They bounded into the Twoleg den, curled up in their nests, and fell asleep.


	2. Enter the Clan

p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Midnight was dreaming. He was in a forest very unfamiliar to his own. As he padded around, a scent of a different kind filled his nostrils. It smelled of strength, or something brave, like a badger. He found himself in a Clan camp. A cat with a flame colored pelt and bright green eyes welcomed him. He padded up to the big, orange tom and sat down at his paws. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Hello, Midnight. I have to tell you something very important. Someone you love will be lost. Nobody knows where they will go. You might never see them again." He spoke. "What? What do you mean? Who are you?" He asked, but he started stirring. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Midnight awoke before dawn, the moon was low in the sky. "Mouse-dung!" He exclaimed. He stood up, stretched, yawned, and padded out of the flap the Twolegs placed in their den entrance. He jogged over to the edge of the forest, where Dusk was. "Your up early." Midnight said to him. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I just came out here and waited till' sunrise." Dusk replied. "Oh, aren't you tired?" Midnight asked. "No! I'm excited!" Dusk exclaimed, bouncing from paw to paw. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Dusk stopped, he heard leaves crumbling. "Hi Darkcloud!" MIdnight exclaimed. "Hello there." Darkcloud replied. She was a beautiful dark brown tabby she-cat with brilliant amber eyes. "I've come from Frozenstar, you probably know why?" She asked. "Yes, we know why." Midnight replied. "We have decided to join your Clan." Dusk acknowledged her. "Great! Just follow me into the forest!" she replied, and with a flick of her tail, Dusk, Midnight, and Darkcloud began to head out to the Clans' camp. "So, when we get there, what will our apprentice names be?" Midnight asked. "That is for Frozenstar to decide," Darkcloud replied. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll give us fine names." Dusk assured him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"They started approaching camp, and Midnight could smell the IceClan scents filling the air, one in particular... "Midnight!" Arrowpaw exclaimed. "Your joining the Clan!" "We both are," Dusk murmured. "Right, of course." Arrowpaw replied, sheepishly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Midnight spotted Frozenstar talking with a few other cats. Darkcloud padded over to join them, and whispered something in Frozenstar's ear, something that Midnight couldn't make out. Frozenstar stood up and hopped onto highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the base of the highledge for a Clan meeting!" Frozenstar's voice rang out. "Come now." Darkcloud told Dusk and Midnight. Midnight and Dusk padded up to the top of highledge. "From this moment on, until these kittypets have earned their full warrior names, I shall be naming them as apprentices." He turned to Dusk. "Dusk. You will train as an IceClan warrior. Your name will be Duskpaw. May StarClan accept you as an apprentice of IceClan." Frozenstar said. "Thank you." Duskpaw replied, touching his nose to Frozenstar's. "Darkcloud. You are ready to take on another apprentice. You will mentor Duskpaw." Darkcloud dipped her head and padded up to Duskpaw, touching noses. "Midnight," Frozenstar continued. "You shall be known as Nightpaw. May StarClan accept you as an apprentice of IceClan." They touched noses. "As of now, I will mentor Nightpaw." Frozenstar said. Nightpaw felt a blow of joy. /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"The leader! Mentoring me! This is great! /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"He thought. "Nightpaw! Duskpaw!" The Clan was cheering. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;""Let me introduce you to a few of the important cats in our Clan." Frozenstar said. He padded up to a silver tabby she-cat. "This is my mate, Goldenblaze." Frozenstar said. "This is my daughter, Silverpaw, and my son, Shadepaw." Frozenstar added. "Nice to meet you." Nightpaw said. "Hello there!" Shadepaw exclaimed. "Oh, hi." Silverpaw was very shy. "Speak up child, no can can hear you!" Goldenblaze scoffed at her. "I'm sorry." Silverpaw squeaked, and bounded away towards a small den. "Next we have Mistypool. She is our medicine cat." Frozenstar continued, flicking his tail towards a grey she-cat. "Hello, young one." She replied. "Hi." Nightpaw replied. Frozenstar was padding towards a black she-cat with blue eyes. "This is Blackpaw. She is my sisters daughter. "Hi, Nightpaw." She told Nightpaw. "Hi." Nightpaw replied sheepishly./spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" When do I start my training? Who is Blackpaw's mentor? We may be able to train together, so we can get to know each other a little better./span/p 


	3. Blackpaw

Nightpaw padded over to Duskpaw. "Our names are so similar!" Duskpaw said. "Hey, do you think... maybe... that Blackpaw is a little..." Nightpaw began. "Ooh! We just got here and you're already in love?" Duskpaw purred. "Pfft! NO!" Nightpaw exclaimed. "I don't blame ya! This place is crawling with nice cats, not bad looking either." Duskpaw whispered. "Do you mean..." Nightpaw began. "Yes, I like someone too. But it could never happen. She the deputy, and I'm only an apprentice." "You like the deputy?!" Nightpaw gasped in disbelief. "Shh! you can't tell anyone!" Duskpaw hissed. "I won't!" Nightpaw replied, biting his tail, then yowling of pain.

"Stupid fur-ball!" Blackpaw padded up, purring. Nightpaw felt his pelt prickle with embarrassment. " I can show you around if you'd like," Blackpaw added. "That would be nice." Duskpaw replied. "You can take Nightpaw, and I'll go with Arrowpaw." He added. "Okay." She said. "So, Nightpaw." She began. "Yes?" Nightpaw replied anxiously. "Have you ever encountered a cat with looks to kill?" She asked. "I'm looking at one right now," Nightpaw replied, dazed. "Excuse me?" She questioned. "Uh, Nothing! nevermind... and no, I haven't." He added. "Because I tell you, I did a few moments ago, out in the clearing." She purred. "Really?" Nightpaw asked, his paws tingling. "Your brother is a very fine cat." Blackpaw said. _WHAT?!_ He thought. "Duskpaw? But I thought..." "Yes, Duskpaw. A name born from StarClan! He's destined to become leader! Just think! Duskstar!" Blackpaw replied. "I think I'm going to take a nap..." Nightpaw said, running into a cave. "In the elder's den? They won't like you in there!" She yowled in amusement. "Right, I knew that." Nightpaw replied, stalking away towards Duskpaw. "Hi Nightpaw!" Duskpaw exclaimed after spotting his brother. "Why do you have to be so perfect?" Nightpaw growled. "What? What do you mean?" Duskpaw asked, head tilted to one side. "I mean that Blackpaw likes YOU! Not me!" Nightpaw snapped. "I'm so sorry." Duskpaw's head drooped. "It's fine," He murmured. Blackpaw padded up. "So much for a tour, smart one." she muttered. " Sorry..." Nightpaw mumbled. "What's going on?" Mistypool exclaimed. The world was getting darker, something was covering up the sun. "What is it? Why is it so dark?" A tortoiseshell she-kit squealed. "Hush, Birchkit!" a queen scolded. "Everyone! Remain calm! There must be a reasonable explanation for this!" Frozenstar yowled. "Duskpaw, Nightpaw, Foxclaw, Leafspot, and Rosefur, you come on a patrol to investigate!" Darkcloud shouted. "Our first patrol!" Duskpaw babbled. "Quite exciting!" Nightpaw agreed. Darkcloud collected her patrol and left. As the cats bounded out of the gorse tunnel, Nightpaw could hear the fear in his clan-mates meows. He felt proud to be going on such an important patrol, for his clan-mates, for Frozenstar, and especially for Blackpaw. No one spoke as they trekked up the valley hillside, and up onto of the large stones. "It seems wherever we go, it doesn't change!" Rosefur wailed. "Hey, calm down. Like Frozenstar said, there has to be an explanation for the sun disappearing." Foxclaw soothed. "Do you think StarClan is upset? Why? That we accepted kittypets into our Clan?" Leafspot proposed. "No. That cannot be the reason." Darkcloud snorted. They headed back to camp, where the commotion had not stopped. A flash of orange caught Nightpaw's eye. As the ran back to camp, the orange cat had burst through the camp entrance. Nightpaw padded up to the stranger. He had a strange scent, but Nightpaw swore he had smelled it before. "Who are you? What do you want?" Darkcloud demanded. The orange cat's green eyes were calm and kind. "I come in peace. I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan." He declared.


End file.
